


Tuscan Red

by Crayola Tales (SuccinctDisquisition)



Series: All the colors of the world. [2]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Gymnast Washington, Gymnast York, Italian York, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, gay sex?, married North, married York, nineteen year old Wash, substantial age difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/Crayola%20Tales
Summary: David Washington has grown a lot from the boy he was when he first met the York-Dakota family. He is a fairly famous athlete, trying to survive living with his four sisters and discover what he really wants out of life. Too bad for him, what he wants seems to be a married couple that live on another continent. This continues after, "Can I Borrow the Gold?". These are the same guys pretty much picking up where the last story dropped off. This will reference the other story and is probably much better after reading the first but to each their own. Enjoy.





	Tuscan Red

"Em. V. I'm home!" David announced as soon as he banged open the front door. He saw Vanessa jump at the abrupt noise, messing up the light blue toenail polish she was applying. "Sorry." He said just to be polite before excusing himself. "I'm going to go hang out in my room. See you at dinner."

The mousy brunette huffed. "That's a surprise."

David ignored her sarcasm in favor of rushing to his room and turning on his laptop. While that was booting up, he switched his work shirt for a graphic T and fussed with his hair in the mirror for a minute, checking his teeth too before rushing to pound his password in and log onto Skype. His face split into a big grin when he saw John Dakota online. 

He set up his computer for a video chat and waited for one of the Italians to pick up. After a few seconds, North's patiently smiling face appeared in the chat box. "Good evening David. How was work?"

The boy shrugged. "Alright I guess. How's the gym?"

North leaned back in his chair, stretching. "Pretty good. The trainers think I'm getting old though since I get significantly less work done at home now. Don't you have a paper due today?"

David grinned cheekily. "Printed it out yesterday- while I was online with York. So if you need to go, you can't try to play it off like it's for the benefit of my education."

North gave the boy a suffering look. "I need to keep you two apart. You're so-"

"Intuitive?" David suggested when North seemed to be struggling with finding the right word. 

North narrowed his eyes scrutinizingly. "You know what's so strange? I think you act like York and he thinks you act like me. Sometimes I wonder if you are playing with us."

Funny, I wonder the same about you, David thought, still unsure about his relationship with the married men. He smiled anyway, having gotten good at hiding his emotions since they started video chatting daily a month and a half ago. "Are you trying to say I don't have my own personality?"

North let out a huff of a laugh that David relished in. He liked when he got a reaction out of either man. He loved to make them smile and laugh but what he really wanted to do was make them blush and sweat. He was just not sure what was acceptable with the pair. They talked everyday but no one ever brought up their trysts or anything about them possibly dating. The teenager knew he was being silly but he felt like there was something between them. They were still talking to him after all. 

The elder man seemed to not only put up with him but enjoy talking to him too. "I would say you and York both have personality to spare."

"Course I do. I have everything to spare." York said as he settled onto the sofa next to his husband. David could only see York's bare shoulder but he would recognize his voice anywhere now. 

"Hey York. Your left arm's looking great. Practice ran late tonight?" David's playful greeting prompted North to fix their camera feed to include a shirtless York. 

The Italian had a towel and was drying his dark hair but David barely noticed over the way the light played over the tanned man's damp chest. The teenager found the only real relationship he had was with jealousy. He knew it was not fair to be jealous of the married couple. They were together and he was... not. He kept telling himself to accept that but it was hard. It was even more difficult when the Italian pair leaned in to kiss each other. Just a simple peck on the lips between the two men was enough to make David want to become a body snatcher and just live as one of them. The only problem he had with his fantasy was that he could not decide which man he would rather be with. They were both so great in their own way and together... The freckled boy shook his head as though that physical movement could dispel his dark thoughts, inadvertently drawing the married couple's attention. 

"You okay Washington?" York asked, making the teenager smile. He loved that the man called him by his last name. North explained that their close circle of friends always tended to end up with state nicknames. David loved the fact that his was his last name just like Carter Anthony York and John Paul Dakota. He loved anything that made him more like the pair. Maybe North was on to something when he said the boy was copying them. He could not help it though. He desperately wanted their lives. 

The thought made him avert his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just wondering how you met and, you know, got together." He mumbled shyly. 

York frowned but North smiled as he answered. "Carter was visiting his girlfriend at the time who was studying abroad in the states and just so happened to be a member at my gym."

"How many gyms do you guys own?" David cut in, shocked. 

York's uncharacteristically sober lips twitched at that. "Just the one here. Dakota is a licensed physical therapist actually. He was running the physical therapy department and got called in immediately when I over extended trying to show off for this girl."

North seemed to just notice his husband's mood and put a hand on the tanned man's leg, off camera. "Do you not want to talk about it, amore?"

York quirked a small smile that was a sick parody of his usual attitude. "You can tell it. Kid did ask. He's curious."

David quirked a playful brow and tried to dispel the sudden tension. "Let me guess. You fell for your hot nurse? Classic Florence Nightingale type stuff."

North cast a sad look at his husband. "I actually broke York's heart."

The younger man sat back in confusion, waiting for North to expand on the strange turn. He was surprised when it was York who continued the story. "North didn't actually know the girl. He was only working on me because the gym wanted the best man possible taking care of a foreign Olympian. He did however, know her boyfriend."

David's brow furrowed. "So you met before that?"

York shook his head with pursed lips. "Her other boyfriend. When he started working on me, he asked what I was doing in Minnesota and I told him I was visiting this girl. He was all friendly saying he saw her sometimes and that she seemed pleasant. Then he told me that he sometimes worked out with her boyfriend. It took him a couple of minutes to realize I wasn't thrilled to hear her boyfriend was amazing."

North gave the man beside him a sad smile. "I felt so bad when I found out she was cheating on him, so I asked him if he wanted me to buy him a drink. A drink that somehow turned into comfort food and crashing on my couch a couple days while he sorted things out."

York sighed. "I didn't want to talk to any of my friends back home about it because they were her friends too. So, I ended up pouring my heart out to this hot as hell stranger. I spent days trying to decide whether I should stay with the girl and try to work it out or call her a bitch and just move on even though we were together for years."

York huffed and shook his head miserably. "I got mad at Dakota because he kept telling me to lay it all out with her. 'Just pick up the phone and talk about it. You'll know what to do when you see her again.' So North wound up giving me his email and dropped me off at a bar she told me to meet her at. It turned out, North was right. As soon as I saw her there mad at me for ignoring her while I tried to sort my shit out, I realized I didn't want to be with her. It was heart breaking because I really liked her but I couldn't love her. Not with how she was treating me, so I tried to act like the cool American I shacked up with and just told her it was over because I knew she was cheating on me and walked out when she started screaming at me. I thought she was going to slap me once we got outside but she just kind of froze." 

He glanced at his husband anxiously but all that was written across North's face was a supportive smile. "It took me a minute to notice North and some other guy were standing there against the wall. I kind of thought I was being set up but the other guy started breaking up with her too. Then she started crying, trying to tell the guy I never dated her and that North was just making things up but it turned out they heard her yelling from outside the bar." 

"I was the one that ended up getting slapped." North added. 

York smiled for real at that. "Yeah, then he took me and Jake home and listened to us bitch about her all night. I ended up staying with him six days total before I finally got my flight back to Italy sorted out. It was weird. I'd just stay at this place all day alone while he worked, then he'd bring me out to see his favorite places around town."

"You are ridiculously attractive York. It was nice having you around. I didn't realize how lonely I was until I met you." North reasoned. 

York rolled his eyes. "You should have asked me out. I would have been all over you if I knew you were interested."

North gave his husband a long suffering look. "You know I'm not interested in being anyone's rebound. Besides, I didn't want to be creepy to a foreigner with no where else to go."

"How did you get together then?" David asked. 

North's face seemed to get pinker when he cleared his throat. "I don't really believe in love at first sight but after hearing him cry that first night in my apartment, I wanted him to be mine forever. Seeing him suffer was somehow worse than watching South cry. I wanted to be near him and have him in my life always but he was this big time Olympic gymnast that lived on another continent so I just got his email and sent him a message as soon as he left, asking him to let me know he got home alright. The next twenty-four hours, I tried to think of anything to say that would get him to keep in touch."

"And?" David asked, probably too invested in the beginning of their relationship to play it off as normal curiosity. 

"He could not think of anything." York told him. 

"Nothing." North confirmed. 

"So he didn't email you back?" David quizzed. 

York grinned and the younger blond could relate to his elder's desire to want to see him happy. "We had five emails: Are you back? Yes. Thank you. Thanks for letting me stay with you. Your welcome."

The freckled boy's mouth hung open in confusion. "That was it?"

The couple both laughed at him. North could not suppress his smile or the color creeping up his neck. "I thought that was the end of it until two weeks later when I came home to a package from some company I never even heard of. I almost didn't open it but I was so confused I just went for it. And inside there was this assortment of salad dressings and a note that the company probably got a good laugh at when they packaged it all."

York barked a laugh. "It said his salad dressing tasted like cum so I decided to give him more variety."

North started really blushing at that when David giggled. "Blue cheese dressing does not taste like cum... exactly."

North looked between the two giggling men. "Thanks David. Anyway, the salad dressing was a perfect opening for me to start up a conversation with him saying pretty much exactly what you just did."

York sighed dreamily. "North became so much more interesting when I found out he ate cum before." Said man fake glared at his husband but York continued the story anyway. "See, I had a plan. North was such a nice guy for taking me in and helping me get over my breakup, that I decided I needed to do something nice for him. At first the cum thing was just a joke but as soon as I realized North was into guys I could not get the idea out of my head. North thought he was my rebound."

"I was." North asserted. 

York snorted dismissively. "Yet we're still married. Anyway, North let me stay over for six days so I decided six presents were in order."

"After the first three, I finally cracked and asked why York kept sending me such random things in the mail."

"What did he send you?" David asked, enraptured. 

North looked up to the ceiling with his blush deepening. "Salad dressing. A huge box from Italy of all these homemade foods that made me want to up and move. Then he got me a really expensive pair of sunglasses."

York shrugged. "Every time he drove me anywhere, he said he was going to buy some sunglasses. The sun kept getting into his eyes and he'd squint real cute."

North nodded with his lips pulled into a tight line that looked part agitated and part embarrassed. "Apparently, I should not have asked York what was going on because after I did, he told me he thought I was cool and wanted to pay me back for six days of comfort with six days of comfort for me. And that was when the presents started really making me uncomfortable."

York and David both grinned. York, because he knew what was coming and David because he could tell it was going to be good. North took a steadying breath. "The next package got me a dirty look from the nice lady next door."

York chuckled. "No. That was the fifth one. The fourth was to get you ready for the fifth."

North nodded and turned his head away from both men, his cheeks cherry red by that point. "That's right. I forgot the vibrators and flesh light came in a nondescript package. Sorry David. I got in trouble for the enormous box of porn with a huge XXX stamped in bright red against the side."

The younger blond cracked up laughing at the embarrassed look on the oldest man's face. "You sent him porn and vibrators!" The boy roared before remembering to stifle himself so his sisters would not hear. "Oh my god. York, you are the best."

The Italian shrugged. "I didn't think he had any. He seemed kind of uptight, like he wouldn't want to buy stuff like that for himself."

David grinned with a naughty gleam in his eyes. "What else did you get him?"

York twiddled his fingers. "It took me a while but eventually I got him an open round trip ticket to Italy and invited him to stay at my place should he ever come for holiday."

"I didn't want to mess up a good thing so once I got the letter with the ticket from his house, I stopped making a big deal about how inappropriate his gifts were. I just thanked him and we started talking about other things." North told him. 

"How long did it take you to use the ticket?" David asked. 

The couple met each other's eyes for a long moment, before they both broke out into grins. "I didn't." North admitted. "It's expired now."

"He kept it." York said, turning back to David with admiration for North written in his eyes. "He still has it and all the letters I ever wrote him stuffed in a box in the closet."

North declined his pink cheeks in an uncharacteristically shy gesture. His blue eyes were still intense even though he was not looking at the younger males. "Back then, I thought the sunglasses and letters would be the only things I'd have of Carter for the long run. Plus I had this stupid plan."

York chuckled. "We never even brought up his flimsy excuses to visit me until our honeymoon. He starts giggling randomly and when I ask him what's up-"

"I told him that the whole time I knew him, I always had the ticket. I just pretended I lost it and bought a new one so when I pretended to find it, I'd have an excuse to visit him. God I was so stupid." North chuckled, looking up at David with pale shining blue eyes. 

The freckled boy grinned wider. "You two are such girls. You can't tell me you aren't girls. That is the dumbest story I've ever heard."

North shrugged. "Yeah well, after my visit, York practically ran out to get an unlocked GMS phone. We texted and talked for about a week or two before decided to date."

"No. We went about a week before you started moaning obscene suggestions to my poor virgin phone." York countered. 

"You moaned first!" North threw his hands up with an exasperated expression turned on his husband. 

"No you did." York recriminated. 

"Oh my god Carter." North said with an eye roll. "Either way your phone's definitely not a virgin anymore. After that, I decided to move here and we eventually got married."

David resisted the urge to ask what sort of things they would moan, knowing he had to go to school soon anyway. Inside, he kept wondering if he would ever meet anyone as fun as the two Italian men to call his own. While outside he asked the pair what they thought about Hemmingway's, "Hills Like White Elephants." He could pretend to need help with his homework all he wanted; it did not mean either man would ever feel the same way about him that he did for them. He was okay with that. They were perfect for each other. That's what he kept telling himself. 

Another day, at their unofficially designated video chat time, The New New York was the one logged into Skype when David booted up his computer. When he changed, the freckled teen's hand snagged on a shirt York once said was nice. Knowing just how pathetic he was, the young gymnast pulled the shirt on, jumping when he heard a sudden quiet whistle. He turned, just in his shirt and boxers, to see York's grinning face on his monitor across the room. 

The boy covered his crotch with the jeans he had not gotten on quite fast enough. "York! What are you doing here?"

The scarred man laughed. "I live in your computer Washington. There's no escaping me now. Seriously, this is the worst strip tease I have ever seen. The clothes are supposed to come off of your body David, not go on. "

David could feel his freckles heat at the older man's suggestion. "This is not a strip tease!" He balked at the idea. 

York pouted. "Boo. So this isn't an early birthday present?" 

David ignored the nervous twinge in his stomach and stooped to hurriedly slip his pants on. "I didn't mean to call yet. I just got in." He explained. 

The Italian's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "Do you always make yourself pretty to chat with me?"

"No!" David lied through gritted teeth. "I just didn't want to look gross when I go to school."

York cocked a brow. "Have you ever looked gross in your life? The only time I've ever seen a hair out of place on your head is if me or North put it there."

David blushed at the memories behind those words. He looked gross almost all the time, not like he would admit that to the Italian God that liked to torture him in cyberspace. "Speaking of your better half, where is he? This isn't one of his meeting or workshop nights."

York gave the boy a worried look. "I feel like I should be disturbed that you know exactly what my husband is doing all the time. I think you know his work schedule better than I do."

"That's because you guys do the same stuff every month. It's hard not to pick up on it." And also because David had their schedules plotted out in his phone. He was not being creepy. He just liked to know who he would be talking to when he called. They had a habit of not logging off and just using each other's usernames when it suited them. Plus, knowing he had something to look forward to after work made the day more tolerable. "So where is Dakota?" He asked, his eyes flicking to the little post it note on his screen with the word Dakota in bright purple letters on it just to remind him to stop calling the older blond North. 

York adopted a conspiratorial grin. "He's out shopping for my birthday present. I love how he thinks I don't know. I know. He thinks he's so slick. He's not."

"It's like two days before your birthday." David reminded him as if York would be unaware. 

York shrugged, his mismatched eyes glancing at the ceiling in a way that made David suspect he was lying. "North is usually better about planning ahead but he's been busy lately. We both have."

David arched an eyebrow. North sometimes mentioned not having enough time and often worked on gym matters while chatting online but York never seemed to do anything once he got home from the gym. "And what exactly are you busy doing York? I'm sure it takes half the day to squeeze into those skinny jeans Dakota likes but other than that you only do a whole lot of annoying North." David winced at the slip up and glanced back at Dakota in big block letters. At least the couple did not seem to care about it as much as he did. 

The look York leveled at him made the teenager wish his friend was with him. It screamed annoyance but the heat beneath the surface easily spread through the internet connection and made David's skin tingle with desire. "Speaking of skinny jeans. I noticed you got a pair. We both did. Who are you trying to impress?" He questioned slyly. 

David blushed with a pout, averting his eyes guiltily. "No one. I just wanted a change. Skinny jeans are just what's hot right now. What's wrong with that?"

York chuckled darkly attracting the teenager's attention to his sharp knowing eye. "Nothing at all. I actually was going to ask you to wear them on Thursday. For my birthday. It'd be cool to know you're thinking about me on my birthday. Will you do it?"

The freckled boy contemplated the not so innocent look on his fellow gymnast's face. "Aren't you and North going out for your birthday? How would you know I even wore them?"

David could tell the Italian was pretending to think about the flaw in his plans. He wondered why York was so interested in his pants when he had North's perfectly good pants to get into all the time. Dakota. Damn it. While David was glaring at the post it on the screen as if it had personally wronged him, York snapped his fingers as though he had just come up with some brilliant plan. "How about if you leave the line on all day? You can just put your jeans on the chair before you go to sleep and I can see that you did it that way." And like many of York's plans, it was kind of completely off base. 

"You want me to leave my computer on all day?" David clarified. He did actually want the boy to leave the line open the whole day. York was so into the idea of David in those hard to get on pants that the boy ended up doing exactly what his friend wanted for his birthday. He even left the stupid connection on all day, even though he did not get to see the couple between school and work like he normally would because they were probably at dinner. He did get a quick call to a distracted York in. But the man pretty much just responded to his birthday wishes with a chipper thank you before hanging up without so much as a good bye. 

It was a miserable day for the teenager. Deep down, he knew that this was how things were and should be between them. The other two were married. He was just some fling to spice up their sex life but the knowledge did nothing to soothe the crushing ache that radiated from his core. He should not even care. They were men. He should not even be interested in them anyway. David Washington was a straight man. That's why he spent his entire lab class staring at the girl's ass at the table in front of him. Every so often, when she would lean forward David could see her thong. It really was not his fault the item had an Italian flag charm on it that consequently made the freckled gymnast think about his foreign friends. The girl just had a nice ass and-

"Washington, why are you staring at Kai's ass? If Grif sees you, you know he'll kill you right?" Simmons nudged the athlete out of his revelry with a pointy elbow. 

The Olympian leaned forward to catch a glimpse at the Hawaiian girl's brother who was actually asleep in biology for what had to be the hundredth time. It got hard for David to count because the gymnast had the Grif siblings in every one of his classes and Dexter slept in them all. David felt his cheeks heat up and stole a glance at the blond boy on his other side who was furiously taking notes with multicolored pens that made no discernible sense. At least Caboose had not noticed him checking out Grif's sister, that would have been a nightmare. Caboose had absolutely no filter. 

After the class was dismissed, before Simmons woke up the dozing Hawaiian next to him, David grabbed his arm. "We can keep what happened between us right? The Grifs really don't need to know about it."

Then Michael J. Caboose had to do what he did best, ruin any chance of discretion. "You mean how you were staring at sister all day!?" He seemed to scream making many of the students jump including Grif who suddenly had a murderous air about his hefty frame. 

"What did you say?" He asked as menacingly as he could followed by his sister's, "Ooh! Someone was checking me out? I knew I looked good with my low risers."

David blushed as Caboose responded with. "Silly sister, checking out is for library books. I can see how you could get confused since you have so many pages- just like a library book. Sister, are you a book?"

Grif grabbed the buff blond idiot growling, "Dude, she's my sister, not yours. Now who was checking her out?"

Caboose glanced at a now alarmed David, proclaiming. "Agent Washingtoes wants to check sister out because she is a total book!"

"Oh my god no!" David said, throwing his hands up in a placating gesture between the Hawaiian siblings and himself. 

Grif suddenly looked even more irate. "What? Now my sister isn't hot enough for you?"

David did not even get another word in edgewise before uproarious laughter broke out in a distinctly feminine cackle. "Oh my god! You're talking about the cop!"

Now David threw his arms up angrily. "I am not a cop!"

The Hawaiian girl flipped her tiny blond braids over her shoulder sassily. "Then why do you wear an American flag pin on your book bag, Cop!

David groaned. "Anyone can buy a flag pin! You have an Italian flag on your ass!"

Grif took a threatening step toward the gymnast which did pretty much nothing to cow the well toned athlete. "And why exactly were you looking at my sister's ass?"

Again, David was left with his mouth hanging open while Kaikaina spoke over him. "Shut up Grif! Caboose, next time you tell me a guy's checking me out, make sure he actually likes girls first, okay?"

The freckled teenager gaped at the woman for a few seconds before his voice practically squeaked out. "Why would say that? I like girls."

Kaikaina laughed shortly. "Oh please. I've seen you snap chatting with that sexy scarred guy. John right? Anyway, we won't tell the other police, Cop. We aren't narks around here!"

David fumed at her. "His name is Carter York and he's married!"

"Does his wife know he's gay because we could see that from across the student lounge by the way he practically eye bangs you." Grif retorted. 

"Yes, his husband does know he's gay and I am not dating him or John! I'm straight!" David declared, drawing the attention of an older classmate who had been doing god knows what at the back of the class while the teenagers argued sexuality. 

"Of course you are son. You defend our country with your life in the Olympics every year." The old sergeant said, clapping a scarred hand on the gymnast's shoulder. 

"That's not how the Olympics works sir, and I think they're only every four years." Simmons pointed out meekly. 

The older Grif barked a laugh. "Wait, you were seriously in the Olympics?"

David blushed hard and checked to make sure the rest of the class had already gone. "Yes okay? I'm an Olympic gymnast."

Simmons looked at the chubby Hawaiian. "Don't you have a TV dude? This guy was on that cat food commercial for like seven months."

"I don't eat cat food!" Grif snapped. 

David blinked at the idiocy. "I don't think you have to eat the cat food to see the commercial actually."

Kaikaina snapped her fingers excitedly. "That proves it then. This guy's got tons of cats and does gymnastics. He's totally gay!"

"Neither of those things has anything to do with being gay!" The flustered boy bellowed. 

"Then how do you explain the hot foreign dude on your computer?" Sister questioned. 

"He um-" David blinked dumbly. He was so sunk. He must really be obvious in his crush if these morons picked up on it. "He's married."

"And married people are only allowed to kiss other married people!" Caboose blurted out as if that statement made any sense at all to anyone other than himself. 

"Last I checked we were talking about you son, not this other guy." Sarge pointed out and David felt his insides fall. 

David swallowed. "I'm not gay. I have to get home. See you guys next week." He excused himself before jetting out if the room at competitive speeds. The whole way home he got to enjoy a repeating inner sound track of 'I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay.' It did not seem to help when he got home though. 

He tried to sneak behind the couch where the TV's flickering light was blocked by furniture but apparently his little sister had other plans. "David? If that's you I really need to talk to you."

He froze immediately when he heard Emily sniffle. He sighed and,swung his book bag to land near the door to his room and trudged back to where his sister was curled up in a blanket on the sofa. "Heya." He said weakly with a tired smile. 

She blinked red rimmed eyes at him that made him think of Vanessa. They both had a different dad than him and his older sisters and he could not help but think she looked just like Nessa. Especially when they cried. "Dave, I think I'm broken." She said in a very broken sounding voice. 

He padded over to the sofa and sat down to wrap his arms around the lanky girl. "Shhh. You aren't broken Ems. Why would you ever think that?" He asked, stroking her hair. 

She hiccuped pathetically. "I just-" sniffle, "I saw your computer and- and I'm the only one I know who doesn't feel anything at all. I've spent all night looking at porn since the others all went out and I just don't feel anything." She threw the remote onto the floor making the back pop off and the batteries fly to unknown locations. 

David was too busy checking what was on the TV to even notice the remote though. Right there, in high definition, in his living room was two guys furiously going at it and it made him freeze as his earlier conversation came back to him. His brain rebooted quickly. "Did you say you were looking through the files on my computer?" He asked, alarmed that his sister would completely disregard his privacy like that. He expected that sort of behavior from Tex and Lina but his younger sisters had not rummaged through his room since they found a sock full of cum once. That had to be the most interesting sex talk a family ever underwent. 

Emily shook her head furiously though. "No. I just noticed it was on under your door and peaked in. I had no clue you were gay. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know I was." He responded instantly before wincing. "I'm not gay Ems- did you say I had gay porn playing on my computer?"

She sent him a puzzled look. "You didn't buy porn about scarred men?"

David released the bundle of blankets and hormones and instead rested tiredly against the plush cushions of the sofa. "No Emily. That was a video chat with a gymnast from Italy. It's his birthday. I must have forgotten to turn it off before school."

The girl's lips twitched. "I knew you liked him." She suddenly whispered. 

Her brother gave her a disbelieving look. "What? I don't-"

She sent him a dry expression that made his jaw clack shut. "I saw the way you looked at him and his husband David. You at least want to sleep with them, even if you don't love them. Not like me, I don't feel anything. At least you're sort of normal." 

The gymnast sighed and rubbed a hand along her back, feeling his callouses catch on her rough woolen blanket. "There's nothing wrong with you Emily. You're only sixteen. You have plenty of time to fall in love."

"B-but I'm the only one in my class who has never felt anything and the books on sexuali-"

David cut off her rambling quickly. "Life can't be lived in books Emily. Like you are always saying, there are more deviations from the norm than there are perfectly average. And besides, how do you feel when you watch me perform?"

"Happy?" She guessed uncertainly obviously taken off guard by the sudden change of topic. 

"And why do you feel that way?" He quizzed. 

"Because you were happy." She answered quietly. 

"And why would you care if I was happy?" He asked just as quietly. 

"Because you're my brother and I love you." She whispered skeptically. 

He put his arm more firmly around her and pulled her lax body against his chest. "See? You love me. And if you can love me and those other awful people we live with, I think you're doing just fine. Maybe you're a little slow but that doesn't mean you aren't doing just fine anyway."

He could feel Emily smile against his neck as the room darkened at a particularly dark scene on TV. "David, can I ask you a really private question?"

He gave an exaggerated sigh at the question. "If you feel you must." He said in a teasing voice. 

Emily wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered as if they weren't the only two in the whole apartment. "When did you first start liking boy's?"

David blushed and actually craned his neck around just to make sure his other three sisters would not randomly pop out somewhere to goose him. "I uh- I never thought about guys really until I was fifteen. I saw the Italians going at it on their sofa. They didn't know I was there so I just went back to the other room and uh- took care of some things before I called them to make sure it was safe. I used to dream about them a lot."

Emily huffed at that. "You still do if the laundry has anything to say about it."

David felt his freckles heat even more at the insinuation. He cleared the nervous tremor out of his throat. "Sorry about that. It's actually been worse since I saw them again. They uh-" He looked around the dark emptiness. "Promise you won't tell a soul!"

Emily pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "Not even Nessa." She confirmed. 

David released his sister and she scrambled to curl up on the other side of the sofa, giving him some space for his big reveal. He stared at the blank TV when he finally admitted. "I had sex with them that last night we were out of town for the Olympics."

She gasped and he glanced at her grinning face. "You let a guy pop your cherry?"

David could even feel his ears burning now. "It's not like I was receiving or anything. York was on bottom actually."

Her grin was so much worse than shock at the moment. "Does he know he took your v card?"

David felt his cheeks puff out angrily. "No! And he never will! He's married to North and neither of them would care anyway."

Her grin fell into a pit of concern. "Oh no. You're completely in love with him, aren't you?"

"No!" His denial was futile. 

"No. Dave, I can see it. You get that same look in your eyes that Tex does when she talks about Church. Like you hate them but still want to be with them forever. Oh Davy, I'm so sorry. What are you going to do when his husband finds out?" She asked uncertainly. 

David frowned guiltily. "Well North watched us sleep together already."

Emily practically squealed and ignored her brother's shushing her. "You like him too! Davy! You've got it so bad. What are you going to do?"

"Shh!" He commanded with a finger warningly thrust at the suddenly excited girl. "What is wrong with you? Me liking a married couple is not a good development. Do you realize how devastating me just liking guys is, let alone liking those two!"

Emily was still smiling though when she got up and kissed the crown of her brother's head. "Do you realize how much of an idiot you are sometimes?" She retorted before saying goodnight and humming as she locked herself into her room and started playing music he could hear through the thin walls. 

David sighed and turned off the television manually, leaving finding all the pieces of the remote for one of the girls. He slumped to his room, fully intending to devote serious time to contemplating his terribly confusing love life when he heard a moan. Not just any moan, York's moan. Grey eyes widened and shot at the computer while he let his book bag fall to the floor. It was not often that the Italian couple brought their laptop into their bedroom and they never did anything like this with it when they did. The pair were stark naked, with their pale and tanned bodies pressed together on the bed but it was clear they were just leisurely grinding against each other rather than really getting down and dirty. 

While David tried to pick his jaw off the floor, North rose up off of his lover's body with his redden cock so hard it was leaking. "Ready for your last present now, amore?" He asked huskily. 

York grinned at the other man while he propped himself up on his elbows to see his gloriously naked husband better. "Mmm. I thought you were my present. Didn't you say I could have you any way I wanted?"

North smirked as he bent over in front of the laptop and David could not believe the older blond had not seen him standing there on the feed. The married blond straightened with an excited smile but never so much as glanced at the computer as he made his way back to their silk sheeted bed. "Now York, do you really think I would neglect to get you the only thing you asked for if it meant I'd be missing out as well?"

The Italian grinned broadly. "You got the one I asked for? With the strap?"

David could not see the larger man's eye roll but he could hear it in his voice. "Just open the box."

York tore the paper off zealously revealing a nondescript black box he opened just as enthusiastically. "Holy- North, babe this is even better than the one I linked you to."

"Yeah, the one you wanted wasn't safe. It didn't have the safety ridge and I don't think either of us want to explain that hospital bill to anyone."

"And it's gray." York said breathlessly as he hefted something David did not immediately recognize out of the box. Until York picked up a remote that is, and suddenly the device was emitting a quiet hum that the laptop barely picked up. He started fiddling with the harness attached to the vibrator. "How do we pop this sucker out? Where's the spray stuff?"

North grabbed his husband's hands with a naughty grin. "I already washed it Caro. All we have to do is slip him in and and you're ready to go." 

David could see the other gymnast's eyes flutter at the suggestion. York licked his tanned lips. "And I get to name him?" He asked with a childishly excited smile. 

North pressed a quick kiss to his husband's lips. "Only if it's a good name."

York grinned. "Oh I think you'll love it." He bit his lip suggestively and David sank into his desk chair trying to breathe quietly, lest he got discovered and risked the pair disconnecting. "It's only our favorite thing in gray in the world."

North grinned broader. "Oh I think the thing you're referring to is golden."

York chuckled. "Are you sure it's not red, white, and blue?" David would swear they were deliberately teasing him but there was no way they could know he was watching. Neither had so much as glanced at the computer since he walked in. 

North ran his mouth along the Italian's tanned neck, his lips moving in some way that made York groan before he blatantly licked a long stripe back up to his husband's ear. "If you get on all fours, I'll slip him in for you."

York jumped to obey, going as far as to wiggle his hips to hurry along his husband though the action mostly seemed to only make David undeniably hard. North ran fingers along the muscular globes of York's tanned ass before placing a tender kiss on one cheek. David wondered briefly if York tanned naked all day long but that thought was interrupted by North slipping the harness onto York and carefully working the lubed up phallic object into his husband's anus. York let out a long pleased breath. "Mmm. I wish there'd been a self heating model. He'd be so hot in me."

"Oh yeah?" North questioned pulling the vibrator part way out before thrusting it back in deeper than before earning him a higher pitched noise. "Was he hot inside of you before amore mio?" 

York groaned and clicked the remote again making the vibrator come to life with an almost imperceptible hum. "Oddio si. He felt so good Caro. I miss him I wish it was him right up against my sweet spot. Mmm. North what do you think he's doing right now?"

The older blond hummed. "Well, if he was smart, he'd be touching himself. Getting a grip on his cock that has to be at least half hard by now. Mmm. Just like the one in your ass right now. I bet he's got a nice big tub of lotion right next to his computer now, thanks to you and your filthy mind."

York moaned as the harness was secured around him more firmly. "I've been behaving myself Caro. I don't even try to make him blush amore mio. I think I deserve a reward for not succumbing to temptation."

North shifted behind the Italian, running his large hands across every exposed inch of York's backside. "And you've done so well my love. You do deserve a reward. Now you finally get both of us at the same time."

York let out a loud groan at the idea. "Mmm. Babe, get on the bed."

The two got up and switched places on the big bed, stopping to make out a little on the way. "Where. Do you... Want. Me?" North asked between open mouthed kisses. 

York licked his bottom lip contemplatively. He tapped North's side. "Boh! Just get on your hands and knees." The native Italian's voice dropped into a hushed yammer that sounded so much sexier just because David could not understand it. 

North turned around and presented his ass up to his lover. It was odd to see the large blond at such a strange angle on the bed but it did give the peeping teenager a great side view of the couple's activities. York peppered kisses all along North's back who closed his eyes and shifted his face so it was practically pointed at the camera. York started nudging in behind him and the older blond's mouth fell open with his eyes screwed shut. "Oh my god, we need to do this more often."

York chuckled, seated firmly in his husband's ass. "You won't hear me complaining. You feel so good. You both do." He fiddled with the remote again and the dulled humming increased slightly. "Oh yeah. North, this is perfect."

David unzipped his pants and wiggled his rough hand into his boxers while he watched North shoot a venomous look at his husband. "It would be even more perfect if you moved your ass. Ass."

York grinned before giving his lover a tentative thrust and an over the top moan. "You're so needy like this amore. So gorgeous too."

North's face reddened and he slipped his eyes closed again. "This was a terrible idea. Why did I go along with this?"

York put a hand on his husband's far hip and did something that made North jolt up and look back at him again. The Italian grinned. "Because having him in our bedroom is the sexiest thing ever and you can't even deny it." His hips snapped into the blond eliciting a wonderfully vocal broken moan. 

"York. Oh my god, you feel so good. Just fuck me. Don't hold back. I don't think I can take this torture much longer. I need you so bad. Please." It was incredibly erotic to see the large man's hands twisted up in the sheets while he got pounded by the Italian gymnast. David could not believe North would actually beg for that treatment. It looked so painful but the way the older man would moan and writhe, trying to meet his partner's thrusts was so sexy. 

David tightened his grip around his base slapping his hand over the camera on his laptop while he tried not to come or make any obscene noises. North's eyes were open now though, looking straight at the American gymnast as the older blond groaned. "He turned us off!" North actually sounded kind of hurt at that. 

York grunted as he thrust sharply into the older man. "We need to get your hearing checked Caro. I can still hear him breathing."

"How the hell?" David asked under his breath, hearing his voice echo louder from his laptop. "How loud is your computer?"

North smiled with a chuckle. "It wouldn't have to be this loud if you weren't so quiet. York, please stop screwing around. This is too much. Please amore."

David dropped his hand down trace the tip of his aching erection, not able to completely stifle a moan which was played back at him by his computer. He felt so embarrassed and dirty knowing the pair knew he was watching and pleasuring himself. His quiet noises sounded obscene coming from his computer. He sounded like such a creep but the Italians did nothing to discourage him. 

York just picked up his pace to slam into the blond beneath him. "John, David. You feel so good. Just a little more." His desperate voice tipped the younger gymnast over the edge despite his trying to hold on for the finale. David whimpered at the feeling of his own calloused fingers squeezing his dick through the rush of blissful endorphins. He heard his own panting through the computer and it sounded so stupid. At least the Italian's were lost in their own bliss at the moment, oblivious to the gymnast across the ocean's ridiculous sex noises. 

North's hand was fumbling on the other side of the bed for a minute before he finally caught a hold of something David was having trouble identifying before the underlying buzz began to get stronger and York keened. "Oddio. Amore mio! Bello mio!" David could only assume the string of Italian words were explicit curses as York's rhythm began to falter and North bellowed a deep groan, coating their expensive sheets with his essence. "North. Merde. Da- Non posso!" York wailed as he came in his husband, and David slapped his hand over the speaker, praying his other sisters were not home yet to hear the pair. 

York's sculpted body was gorgeous, pulled taut with orgasm, his mouth parted in bliss with his eyes shut tight. He and North went slack as the moment faded. They panted together for a while, allowing their bodies to relax before York finally pulled out and tugged North to lay out starfished on the bed with him. The couple rested a moment in the relative peace before York started twitching and whimpering. 

North sprung up so suddenly it made David jump. "Mi dispiace." He gushed, grabbing the remote and turning the thing off as quickly as possible. "Hm. Maybe these things have a bit of a learning curve." The older blond speculated. 

York snorted peering behind his husband's back to see the computer. "He's just eager. Just like the real David." The Italian winked.


End file.
